lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Isengard Snaga
Isengard Snaga are lesser Orcs of the Isengard faction. They are almost identical to Gundabad Orcs, having the same amount of health and also using varied armour instead of complete armour sets. The only main difference is where they spawn, and the fact that they may come equipped with Uruk equipment, which Gundabad orcs don't spawn with (instead they may be equipped with Gundabad Uruk equipment). Etymology The word Snaga refers to lesser 'slave' Orcs, in contrast to larger and stronger Uruks specifically bred for battle. Equipment Isengard Snaga can be found using various weapons and tools, they also may wear a variety of different armour and weapons. Possible armour they may wear and equipment groups they can use are listed below: Armour * Bronze * Fur * Bone * Uruk * Leather Armour Weapons and Tools * Bronze * Uruk * Iron Equipment * Stone Equipment Behaviour Similarily to other Orcs, Snaga will gain slowness and weakness effects in direct sunlight. They are the least powerful unit of the Isengard faction but the largest in quantity, due to the fact that they spawn regularly throughout Nan Curunír, during night and can also be found mounted on a Warg. These Orcs will attack any player posessing negative alignment with the Isengard faction, as well as any other units of opposing factions. Similarly to other Orcs, Snaga can also become involved in skirmishes, this involves, when two Orcs may begin to fight each other. Isengard Snaga will also flee from you if you move toward them when your alignment is negative five-hundred or lower. However, they shall proceed to attack the player, if disturbed or attacked. They are often quite rude in their speech, even to allies, similarly to others of Orc kind. Spawning Isengard Snaga spawn in all biomes where the Isengard faction is present, these being Nan Curunír, Rohan Uruk Highlands and Fangorn wasteland. They will also spawn as a part of Isengard invasions. Hiring Isengard Snaga, can be your minions from the starting price of twenty silver coins and require positive one-hundred fifty alignment to be hired from an Uruk chieftain. Like all hireable mobs, they become cheaper as the player's alignment with the faction increases. Drops On rare occasion, they may also drop a piece of their armour or equipment. Speechbanks Friendly *Filthy maggot! Oh, it's you, Person... *I seek Man-flesh! *Where is the Man-flesh? *What do you want? *You still don't look like a Goblin-Man, Person! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *Maggoty bread again? Give me some Man-flesh! *I can't wait to get my teeth into some Man-flesh! *At your service, Person! *Soon, Person! Soon we will be at war with the filthy sons of Men! *What are you after? *The air is foul here. *We serve a common master, Person. *We shall break their bones and feast on their flesh! *Death to the kingdoms of Men! Death to the filthy Elves! *We shall swarm into the lands of the free peoples like a plague! Leave nothing alive! *What orders from our lord, Person? *These rags stink! *The world of Men shall be broken and destroyed. *Ruin! Ruin to the free peoples! *Something smells disgusting here. It's you, Person! Go away! Hired *Where's the nearest Man-flesh? I'm starving here! *What are your orders, my lord? *You may be my commander, Person, but you're still a filthy maggot! *I smell man-flesh! *Lead us to war, Person! *The air is ripe with the stink of fear! *I've had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *The free peoples of the earth shall fall before our might! *Death! Death to all who oppose us! Hostile *Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Enjoy your last breath, scum! *You're nice and fresh! *Kill the scum! *Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! *You stink of fear! *Die, Man-scum! *Your blood smells fresh! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You'd better start running, maggot! *Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! *We dine on Man-flesh tonight! Neutral *I smell man-flesh! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *What are you after, maggot? *Follow your orders, scum! *You don't look like a Goblin-Man! *Do you want something? *Don't just stand there! Do something! *I don't trust you, maggot! *Whom do you serve? *Move along, scum! *Are you trying to start a fight? *You stink! Skirmish *You trying to start a skirmish? *Trying to start a skirmish? *Nobody touches me, you filthy maggot! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You trying to start something? *I'll have your guts for garters, scum! *What are you looking at me like that for, scum? *I'll have your head on a spike, maggot! *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Looks like it's time for a skirmish! *Nobody skirmishes with me and gets away with it! *You looking for a skirmish, filthy maggot? *Let's see you look at me like that with my blade stuck through you! *You asking for a skirmish? *Who are you calling a filthy maggot? *You after a scuffle, scum? *Want a fight, you filthy piece of meat? Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Hirable Category:Orcs Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Evil